


Flickers

by hmmmaybenot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmmaybenot/pseuds/hmmmaybenot
Summary: A collection of unrelated AkaFuri drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (thought I put it here as well). Inspired by [this silly and absurd video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtEmJeojY0I). Title was (again) a song by Amarante. Enjoy!

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Furihata stiffened. It was subtle but it didn’t go unnoticed. Akashi looked at him, puzzled by his reaction.

“What’s wrong, Kouki?” Akashi said, concerned.

Furihata didn’t say anything. He just looked at his boyfriend, his gaze intense. Akashi met his eyes for a moment before looking down slightly. He was never one to back down over whatever it was that was thrown at him and yet, here he is, having trouble holding someone’s gaze on him. Furihata is the only one who could do this and he would never get used to it.

“No.. it’s just—this is the first time I heard you say it,” Furihata’s expression softened, “I’m just surprised, is all—and relieved too… I guess.”

Akashi head shot up and saw a warm smile this time. That is one hell of beautiful smile right there, Akashi thought, but there was something wrong in those words he just heard.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been saying it—”

Akashi paused. Oh.  _Oh_.

Has he… never said those words out loud? He was sure he said, “I love you” whenever he thought about Furihata, which is maybe more than a thousand times at this point, also daily. But apparently, according to Furihata, he never said it to him before today. He said it over and over… only in his head (and heart) but never out loud. And his boyfriend is not a mind reader, so,

“I’m an idiot,” he muttered.

Furihata chuckled. He was about to say something when Akashi interrupted him.

“I’m so sorry, Kouki,” Akashi stood up and deeply bowed, “this is not in any way acceptable, I hope… I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me.”

Furihata eyes widened. He stood up and touched Akashi’s shoulder gently, urging him to stop bowing.

“What are you doing, Sei?” Furihata said, laughing softly, “it’s no big deal.”

“It is!”

Furihata was taken aback by such extreme reaction. Akashi straightened and looked at him intensely.

“It’s not okay! I can’t believe I never said such important words to you before today, when I heard it so many times from you. I couldn’t… I couldn’t imagine how you must felt,” Akashi shook his head, looking disappointed, “I’m the worst. I’m so sorry, Kouki.”

Furihata was speechless. Trust it to Akashi to overreact over something so trivial like this. The fact that he never said those words out loud made him insecure sometimes, but he always knew that his love for Akashi is not one-sided. His boyfriend’s action whenever they were together shows that Akashi loves him just as much as he does Akashi. But it felt strangely warm, knowing that Akashi was  _that_  concerned about hurting his feeling though they both knew it wasn’t intentional.

“Let me make it up to you,” Akashi said, giving Furihata a hopeful look.

Furihata answered in an instant.

“Say it again then.”

“Huh?”

“Say it again,” Furihata demanded, though a slight teasing tone could be heard in his voice.

Akashi chuckled.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you, Kouki,” Akashi said more firmly and seriously this time.

“Again.”

“I love you so much, Furihata Kouki.”

Furihata, against his better judgement, started to blush (he couldn’t believe it, he was the one who started this  _goddammit_ ), so he opted to rest his face on Akashi’s shoulder to hide his blush (and because he wanted physical contact). Akashi run his fingers through his hair and Furihata sighed contentedly.

“Again.”

Akashi smiled. This is going to be a long day (not that he minded, after all, he was just saying the truth, and saying it as many times as Furihata wanted is the least he could do).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this little drabble I wrote months ago on tumblr. Thought I put it here as well (again).

Stand up comedian Furihata Kouki once told the audience in one of his performances about how his boyfriend’s father is so against his relationship with his son because he is probably jealous, he likes his son’s boyfriend so much and wants him for himself. It made the audience laugh, it was a good joke.. but apparently the said boyfriend thought otherwise.

“I never thought of that possibility.”

“Sei, I’m afraid you’re taking this too seriously, as far as I know, your father is as straight as a ruler.”

“He could be bi.”

Furihata couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s antics.

“You forget one tiny detail, it’s me we’re talking about.”

“.. What?”

“I could have agreed with you if I’m as attractive as Tom Cruise.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re even more attractive than him.”

“…”

“…”

“What I’m saying is–hey don’t you dare laugh at me, Kouki! This is a serious matter.”

Stand up comedian Furihata Kouki thought it will be hard to get a blessing from his boyfriend’s father to marry his son (because he very much wanted to do that right now), but he would try anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three in the morning when he woke up from what was supposed to be a short nap. He blinked, and slowly sat up. He sighed. It really was supposed to be a short break after he finished the first part of his assignment but apparently, he was more tired than he thought. Oh well, he could always finish the thing later, this one wasn’t particularly difficult after all.

He blindly reached for his phone on his bed, having no idea where exactly it was located. After a minute, he found it under his pillow and unlocked the screen. When it came to checking his phone, Akashi Seijuurou had two things he always did first:

  1. Check the time and scroll his schedule under the clock display, making sure he didn’t forget anything
  2. Open the chat app and click the first name on the chat list (he pinned that particular name so it stayed on top of the list), regardless of whether he had any new messages from the person or not.



The second ritual became his habit since about three years ago, when he started dating Furihata Kouki.

He didn’t know why, but looking and scrolling through his past conversation with Furihata had this calming effect on him. It could improve his mood, gave him power to go through the day. Even better when they were actually conversing. Sometimes Furihata would send him the most random things, like internet memes or funny videos. And much, much later, when he looked back on those, they became his treasure, because he knew Furihata sent those with him on his mind. And he was glad and just felt this overwhelming gratefulness somehow. It was a curious thing, how all of these worked. Just one of many things that happened when you were in love, he supposed.

So he clicked the name _Kouki_ from the chat list to once again read those precious conversation he had with his boyfriend, but before he managed to read anything, he found himself frowning instead. Because there was this green dot that indicated Furihata was still online. He checked the time again.

_3.07 AM_

So, he began typing.

**May I know why you are still online at this time of the night?**

Furihata’s reply came ten seconds later.

_I could ask the same to you lol_

**I just woke up**

_Oh_

_Are you okay?_

Furihata’s concern warmed his heart. His boyfriend knew it was unusual for him to wake up in the middle of the night. If he was still up at three in the morning then he probably hadn’t sleep at all. Akashi usually slept around 1 AM and would not wake up again until around seven in the morning.

**I’m fine. I just fell asleep when I read some random person’s thesis on my bed**

**You know, for my assignment**

_Lol_

_That’s normal_

_It’s not called studying if you don’t fall asleep in the middle of it_

Akashi chuckled. Furihata was really amazing, he thought.

**Now what’s your reason?**

Furihata didn’t reply for five minutes.

Now Akashi was worried, because he could see that Furihata was still online.

**Kouki?**

_It’s just my migraine_

_It’s acting up again_

_But it’s nothing to worry about, okay? Hehe_

Furihata had been having migraines as of late, mainly because of the stress. He had so many projects he needed to finish, now that he was in his fourth semester. He said that everyone in his year was pretty much in the same condition. Some of them already had dark circles under their eyes, due to lack of sleep. His elaborate explanation did nothing to lessen Akashi’s worry though.

Without a second thought, Akashi pressed the call button.

 _“Sei, I’m fine,”_ Furihata’s voice was muffled, but Akashi could detect the tiredness in it.

“Have you taken any meds?”

_“I don’t have any at the moment, so I kinda just wait? Until I feel tired enough to sleep.”_

Akashi was silent for a moment, unsure what to do to help his boyfriend. If only they lived together, he mused. It couldn’t be helped though, because while they both went to university located in Tokyo, they were still some distance away from each other. It was difficult for them to have another long distance relationship but they both agreed it would be unwise to force themselves to live together at this point. At least, it was no longer hundreds of kilometers separating them. And Akashi was secretly thankful for that.

“Do you want me to come over?”

He heard Furihata chuckled, _“Don’t be absurd.”_

Akashi sighed. He was at a loss, but he really wanted to do something. He looked around his room until he saw a particular object on his desk. An idea formed in his mind.

“I might have an idea. Don’t hang up on me, okay?”

 _“Sei?”_ Furihata questioned, puzzled.

Akashi put his phone on his desk and took his violin. He began playing it slowly, testing the sound. Soon he found his rhythm and he could hear Furihata’s favorite instrumental song - the violin version of it - through his own ears. He was glad he practiced it lately.

He always enjoyed playing violin, he had been playing the instrument since he was a child. He often played it when he was bored or stressed. Or at times when he missed his mother. The violin was a gift from her and along with basketball, they became his personal treasure. And now he was playing it for another one of his treasure, one he hoped he could keep and cherish forever, and he was.. happy.

Akashi stopped playing after fifteen minutes. He put his violin carefully on his desk and took his phone to check on Furihata. He was about to speak, but stopped himself when he heard a soft snore from the other side. Akashi breathed a sigh of relief. His plan actually worked.

He looked at the clock above his desk. It was almost four in the morning now. Maybe he could get some sleep before he needed to wake up. So he walked back to his bed, his phone still on his ear.

He sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, listening and making sure that Furihata was still asleep.

Or maybe he just wanted to hear the sound of his boyfriend’s soft breathing a bit longer.

After a minute though, he began to feel sleepy as well.

“Sleep well, Kouki,” Akashi whispered. He ended the call and put his phone on the bedside table. He rolled around on his bed until he was comfortable, and closed his eyes. Who knows, maybe if he was lucky enough, he could have his favorite dream. The kind of dream with Furihata in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should change the rating for this drabble collection to T, you know, for Too Much Fluff.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He eyed the door of the locker room not far away from the bench he was currently sitting at for like the twentieth time, and found it still closed. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was nervous alright, this was his first time after all.

His first time playing in the same competition as Furihata after they were officially dating. His first time feeling excited of the possibility of facing Furihata in one of the matches, only to see that possibility being crushed by Shuutoku, who beat Seirin about an hour ago, in today’s second semi final (Rakuzan successfully beat Touou this morning in the first semi final).

It was not like he held a grudge against Midorima and his team for beating his boyfriend’s team or anything, it was just.. he was worried. He was worried about Furihata. This was his first competition as a captain. He knew Furihata was tough. Knew this was not his first loss. But still, it must be different, now that he got more responsibility on his shoulder. Akashi was a captain himself, and though he only ever lost _once_ , he knew how devastating it was.

And if Furihata was devastated, this would be his first time facing him in that condition. And he was not sure how to handle it.

The Seirin locker room’s door finally opened and revealed a bunch of teens with puffy eyes and slumped shoulder, who made their way to the exit. He got up from his seat and examined them one by one, searching for the person he wanted to see the most. The last of the bunch went out and the door closed. Still no Furihata. The door didn’t open again.

He spotted Kuroko and immediately went to him.

“Kuroko, where is Kouki?” Akashi asked the blue-haired boy. Kuroko looked at him with dull eyes, as if he really didn’t want to speak right now.

He answered Akashi’s question anyway, “Still in the locker room.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Furihata-kun took the shower last, after personally cheering everyone up, one by one.. He told us to go ahead, because he needed to do something after he finished changing.” Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, the dullness was gone, replaced by other emotion Akashi couldn’t really pinpoint, “He was really strong.. Please tell him he did well, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi’s eyes widened, not really sure how to react. Kuroko didn’t say anything after that and just nodded his goodbye. He then broke into a small run to catch up with his teammates.

Akashi didn’t move for a while, as if contemplating Kuroko’s words. After a moment, he nodded to himself and began walking slowly.. until he was in front of the locker room.

He knocked the door twice.

“Come in.” Said someone from the other side.

Akashi opened the door and found Furihata sitting in one of the bench, his phone in his hand. His hair was still damp from the shower but it seemed that he already finished changing.

Seeing it was Akashi who came, Furihata’s eyes immediately lit up, “Oh Sei! I’m about to text you.. I swear I didn’t forget our promise to meet after my match.” He smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, did you wait long?”

Akashi’s heart felt like it was being squeezed. Furihata’s cheerfulness didn’t sit well with him. He ignored his boyfriend’s question and walked closer to the bench. He sat beside Furihata, their shoulders almost touching.

“How are you feeling?” Akashi asked.

Furihata looked at Akashi for a second before he tore his gaze away and looked up at the ceiling instead.

“Disappointed,” The brown-haired boy answered shortly, “But uh, onwards and upwards.. I guess?” He added, still looking at the ceiling.

Akashi didn’t say anything in response, and just silently moved closer to Furihata. Then, ever so slowly, he reached out and gathered his boyfriend into his arms.

Furihata let out a small yelp at the sudden contact but didn’t pull away. Akashi held him tighter, nuzzling his nose into Furihata’s damp hair. It made his face wet, but honestly, _who cares._

Furihata gripped the front of Akashi’s shirt then, and his shoulder started to shake. A series of muffled sobs was heard soon after that. They were painful to hear, but Akashi knew this was needed.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Akashi continued holding Furihata, stroking his hair, rubbing his back and arm gently, murmuring how proud he was of Furihata, and how strong he was, and how well he played today.

After a while, Furihata began to relax. His breathing pattern became normal again, and he started to untangle himself from Akashi’s hold. He looked at Akashi for a moment before he ducked his head and blushed. Akashi’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. Furihata might think he was ugly after crying like that and the whole thing was embarrassing, but Akashi thought he looked _absolutely adorable._

Furihata cleared his throat, “You better beat Shuutoku in the final for me.” He said, not looking at his boyfriend, but Akashi could detect the teasing tone in the request and he noticed how the light started to come back to Furihata’s eyes.

.. And well, he really couldn’t be more grateful.

Akashi proceeded to peck Furihata’s lips then, and pressed their forehead together after that. He closed his eyes, enjoying the close proximity. He opened them again after a moment and saw Furihata gave him a broad grin. He let out a small chuckle in response.

“You can count on me on that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by [bi3n3nstich](http://bi3n3nstich.tumblr.com/) from tumblr.

“Can I kiss you?”

_Thud._

The sound of the ball that fell from Akashi’s hands was deafening. From what he saw- Akashi staring at him in shock, eyes opened impossibly wide- he knew he just said something controversial. Something that shouldn’t be said out loud.

Something  _wrong_.

Akashi was talking animatedly about how much he loved basketball then, twirling the ball in his hand with sparkling eyes. And he was smiling so much. And it was just… beautiful.

And Furihata wanted to kiss him bad.

So, he blurted the words without thinking. Which was a terrible mistake by the way.  _How- why._

A blush started creeping up Furihata’s neck and face. He hung his head in shame, regretting his error.  _Stupid, stupid._

He knew it was too late, but he apologized anyway. Hoping against hope he would be forgiven.

“I- I’m sorry I- please forget that. Please- please don’t-”

“Furihata-kun.”

Furihata stopped speaking immediately, still looking at the ground. He closed his eyes tight, bracing himself for rejection.

Only to feel a finger tilted his chin up and soft lips pressed against his own.

_Wha-!?_

Before he could properly process what exactly was happening, the whole thing was over. Furihata blinked dumbly, and frowned.  _A dream? An imagination? What is this thing called again?_

“A reality.” Akashi chuckled, seemed to be amused by his reaction. “And yes you can. In fact, it’s very much encouraged.”

After that last sentence, Akashi smiled so bright, it was almost blinding.

Furihata was still dazed and lost (from the kiss, from Akashi’s words, from his smile) when Akashi took his hand and intertwined their fingers. “Go out with me… Kouki.”

His eyes widened, his heart beat so fast, and he was sure his face turned even more darker now. 

It was nuts.

… But Furihata was happy. Very.

So, he did the only thing he could do at this state (because speaking was too much of an effort): He nodded (and squeezed Akashi’s hand for good measure).

And then Akashi smiled, again.

_Well_ , Furihata thought, as he looked at that beautiful, beautiful smile,  _that was good_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating to T because of this and that. Enjoy this abomination known as my writing (though I'm rather happy with it). As usual, it consists of too much fluff.

Akashi Seijuurou is a strong man.

.. No, actually, scratch that, he is not strong. He is the  _strongest_. The kind of man whose position is on top of whatever chains. The alpha. The leader. The emperor.

His stature might be small for someone who possesses such immense power, but everyone who actually knows him would beg to differ. There’s nothing ‘small’ about this guy.

With this knowledge, many people assume that his favorite activity is probably stuff like heavy sports or solving problems that require never ending intelligence. And his long life mission is probably something related to world domination? (No one would be surprised if Akashi is indeed interested at dominating the world, honestly).

Well, as it turns out, these people are wrong.

Because Akashi’s favorite activity is actually.. cuddling (cuddling with his favorite person (read: Furihata Kouki) to be more precise).

What kind of cuddling, some people might ask. For a strong man like Akashi, maybe it’s ‘cuddling’ as in super filthy hardcore sex?

.. Nope, wrong again (though Akashi gotta admit that super filthy hardcore sex with Furihata could be categorized as his favorite activity too).

The one Akashi loves is the soft one (with Furihata obviously). The  _soft cuddling,_  like the one they do when watching movies together. Or the one they do when one of them was having a bad day. Or the one they do in cold winter night in front of the fireplace.

How Akashi absolutely adores those cuddles.

Just like tonight.

They are just finished with their third round of love making (not the super filthy hardcore sex today, mind) and both are completely exhausted (and sated). Akashi then, almost in auto pilot, pulls Furihata closer to his chest and holds him gently (still naked and all). He also adjusts the blanket so it covers both of them completely. Furihata lets out a satisfied sigh and soon enough drifts off to sleep.

The act that Akashi doesn’t follow immediately.

Because sleep is overrated. Especially when he is offered a full view of what people these days refer as ‘blessed image’ (is there even such a thing? He is aware of the term ‘cursed image’ so he just uses the opposite word to describe Furihata’s sleeping state).

‘Blessed image’, because Furihata is a blessing. Simple as that. His existence, his presence, his  _love_  for Akashi. Everything about him is a blessing that Akashi swears, a long time ago, would never take for granted.

So he watches. Furihata looks impossibly beautiful at a tranquil state. He is usually more in a cute department when he is alert. What with his stutters and all. But at this state,  _wow._

Akashi watches some more. He runs his fingers up and down Furihata’s spine, while simultaneously nuzzles his fluffy brown hair (they use the same shampoo but why oh why it smells better on Furihata).

After a moment, Akashi feels Furihata shiver under his touch. It seems that tonight is colder than usual. Not wanting his beloved catching a cold (Furihata gets sick easily nowadays, maybe because of the constant stress he gets at uni, now that they are in the final year), he grabs his sweater which conveniently is the closest piece of clothes around him. He then nudges Furihata gently to wake him up. When Furihata is alert enough (though his eyes are still closed), he sits up, takes the sweater from Akashi's hand, and puts it on.

The sight nearly sends Akashi into cardiac arrest (not really, dramatic Akashi strikes again). Furihata Kouki. In his sweater. RIP Akashi Seijuurou.

Okay but seriously, the last time Akashi saw Furihata wore his clothes is in their second year of high school, when Akashi was still courting Furihata. One day, he draped his jacket on Furihata’s shoulders because it was raining and it was apparently a ‘romantic gesture’ (Kise’s words). He remembered Furihata in his jacket looked adorable.

But it’s nothing compared to now. Because this time, the sweater looks oversize (back then, he and Furihata was almost the same in size). It makes him realize how much he has grown physically and how much er.. Furihata is.. not grown. He is now way taller and bigger than Furihata (it seems that Furihata didn’t grow much after he graduated high school). He is still not as tall as his other Miracle friends (minus Kuroko and Momoi), but there is definitely improvement.

So  _his_ _Kouki_  in his sweater right now is utterly stunning. He wants to pounce him but he also wants to protect him.  _Ugh._ The infinite dilemma when you have a cute boyfriend..

Before Akashi can decide what he wants, Furihata collapses to bed and now on his way to settle himself in Akashi’s arm again. Akashi sighs in defeat but gives his unconscious boyfriend a soft smile. He can pounce or protect Furihata later, but for now he is good with  _cuddle_. After all isn’t that his favorite activity?

He kisses Furihata forehead and continues watching him sleep. He thinks about all the sweaters he own that he might ask Furihata to try. That navy sweater would look sexy on Furihata.. probably. He falls asleep smiling to himself after that.

So Akashi Seijuurou’s favorite activity is cuddling with his boyfriend, and his long life mission (as of now) is asking the said boyfriend to wear all his sweaters.

.. Maybe it’s better to label him as a ‘strong man (with some unexpected cute twists)’ after all.


	7. Chapter 7

You hear footsteps coming towards you. You hear the door opens and you instantly know that you are in trouble.

Not long after, a cold hand touches your forehead gently. “Why don’t you tell me you’re sick?”

He is worried. Not angry, just worried. And that’s why it’s troubling, because it makes you feel all the more guilty.

“I’m sorry.” You say.

Hearing that, he only sighs. “You’re burning up, have you taken any meds?”

You offer him a small smile and nod. “I’m going to be fine, please don’t worry about me. You have an important exam on-”

“Right, of course.” He cuts you off with a chuckle and proceeds to sit on the bed, occupying the small space beside you. “Not telling me about your sickness because I have an important exam. Classic Kouki.”

Your mouth forms a pout. _It’s a logical thing to do, right?_

He helps you sit and kisses your forehead. Cold lips meet hot skin is a wonderful sensation, you think.

“I appreciate the concern but don’t do this again.” Here comes the scolding. “You’re more important than that exam.”

_Or not._

You feel yourself blush. Scolding is not supposed to make you feel this way.

“You’re more important than anything.” He adds after a while.

And before you can react to that, his mouth covers yours. _Cold lips meet hot lips is a wonderful sensation too._

You close your eyes out of reflex at the same time his lips starts to move. You don’t exactly know what is actually happening because of your extreme fatigue, but your body apparently remembers how to react properly. You can feel his smile and hear your own satisfied sigh.

You retreat after a while to breath. It’s harsh, and there’s cough.

Wait, _cough?_

You look up to him, horrified. “Oh no.”

He frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“We kissed- I’m sick, Sei- you- you-” You stutter, your voice almost gone. “You’re going to- to get sick too!”

And that’s unacceptable! There’s an important exam coming up!

He merely lifts his eyebrows, not a hint of panic is seen. _State of this guy!_

You reach your nightstand and frantically search for your vitamins.

“What are you doing?” He asks, confused.

“I have some- some vitamins, you have to- to-”

You cough again and this time, he pulls you into his arms.

“Calm down, Kouki.” He says. He rubs your back like he usually do to calm you.

It works.

You’re calming down but everything is still wrong.

“You sound like a wife.” He comments, amused. “Are you my wife?”

You wonder if your sickness makes you sensitive, because somehow, his simple question reminds you of something that _hurts._

_The future._

You pull away and avoid his eyes. You can feel a headache is coming.

“I’m not your wife- I’m not.” You start to sniffle. “Your wife is going to be.. a wonderful person, way better than m-me.”

 _Damn._ What is happening now.

He is silent. And it’s quite scary. You chance to look at him and see a sad smile.

“I see you still don’t like talking about.. our future.”

You look down and feel another guilt makes its way to your heart.

It’s true. You despise the future. Because there’s no way he will be in it, beside you. There’s just too many- _too many_ things that prevent it to go the way you want to.

And he knows it, as well.

He pulls you into his arms again, suddenly. You wonder if he is mad.

“Alright, let’s just focus on the now then. Hmm.. I don’t want a wife. I want you-”

“You don’t know tha-”

“I’m talking about the present though, not the future, so I do know.” He says matter-of-factly.

You can only grip his shirt, silently telling him to continue.

“I understand where you’re coming from. I know It’s complicated but personally, I have high hopes for our future.”

You grip his shirt tighter.

“I can’t control it, I don’t want this to stop, I want you now, and I hope I can have you in the future too.. it’s okay to hope right, Kouki?”

Now it’s your eyes that is burning.

“Yes we don’t know the future, yes we might be separated in the end, but there’s a possibility we’re going to be together forever?” He pauses and let out a small laugh. “I know you’re more of a pessimist but give that one possibility a chance yeah? And let’s hope. Let’s hope for a good future together.”

You feel a tear falls. And another. And another. And the hug gets tighter. And there’s a kiss on top of your head.

You feel warm but you know it has nothing to do with your sickness.

“I love you.” He whispers.

And you smile.

Me too, you silently say. _Me too._

Despite everything, it seems that your condition is getting worse and you can feel that you are in the verge of passing out. What an annoying thing, this sickness.

But no. No passing out before you say it back (because he deserves to hear that).

“I love you too.”


End file.
